No Tomorrow
by Snows Of Yester-Year
Summary: The shadow of battle can strike fear of what's to come into anyone...no matter how brave. As the moment of truth approaches, Katara and Aang sit and consider the possibility that there just might be no tomorrow. Kataang oneshot.


A/N: Random fanfic time! Aren't you excited?!

This is something I wrote a few weeks ago. I...honestly have no idea when. All I know is that it was before DoBS was leaked, so no worries, there's no spoilers here.

This was the result of caffine, sugar, and writing at an ungodly hour. Go me.

Disclaimer: I wish it was mine.

* * *

The silence was pressing…almost painful.

A figure sat on a grassy cliff, immobile and silent. The sun was just breaking over the horizon, spilling its bloody light onto the landscape before it. The figure – a young girl with long brown hair that hung about her face in a flowing curtain – was watching the slow sunrise and playing nervously with a piece of grass, twisting it up in an almost fearful silence.

"Hey, Katara."

Katara jumped, the piece of grass falling from her hands. She relaxed slightly upon seeing who it was, offering her friend a small smile. "Hello, Aang. Sleep well?"

"Yeah, thanks," he smiled, sitting down next to her. His soft, dark hair hung in his stormy eyes, which focused on the dawn. He took a slow, deep breath. "So."

"So," she echoed softly.

"Today's the big day."

"Yeah…" she murmured, reaching up and braiding a small bit of her hair. "The invasion at last."

"Yeah," he sighed. He paused. "Are you…afraid?"

Katara hesitated, debating over how to answer it. "Not…well…not for myself."

"Katara?"

She let out a soft groan, dropping her hands and gripping at the grass. "I'm afraid for you, Aang! This is dangerous, even with the eclipse, and you're the one that has to fight the Fire Lord! What if…"

Aang reached out for her hand. "Everything will be fine," he said softly. "You'll see."

"You can't promise that," she whispered, squeezing his hand.

"I won't die."

"You might."

Aang sighed heavily, blinking out at the ruby dawn. "I…I'm kind of lost right now," he admitted after a moment. "I want to assure everyone that things will be fine…that this will all work out…but I just can't. I hate it. I hate making you afraid. I hate not being able to take away your doubt."

Katara tucked some hair behind her ear. "I don't doubt your abilities," she said slowly. "I just know…well…something could go wrong."

Aang gripped her hand. "I don't want anything to happen to you, either."

Katara offered him a sad smile. "I wish I could tell you nothing will."

"I know…" he said, dropping his gaze to the shimmering ocean. "But you can't. Just like I can't promise you that I'll be okay…"

Katara took a deep, long breath. "Wow," she breathed. "We could really die today." She fixed her eyes on the crimson sun and whispered, "This could be the last sunrise that I ever see…"

"Don't think like that," Aang said firmly. "Don't act like you'll –"

"I might," she cut in firmly. She paused, frowning lightly. "Hey, Aang?"

"Yeah?"

"If you knew that today was your last day alive…if you knew that tomorrow wouldn't come…" she paused, hesitating. Maybe this was too personal. Maybe she shouldn't ask…

But Aang gave her hand a gentle squeeze, and she found herself able to continue.

"If you knew that tomorrow wouldn't come," she repeated, "what would you do…with today?"

The question sounded strange in her mouth. He mentally kicked herself for asking, frowning down at the sea. He probably thinks that she's strange. It was an odd question, not to mention personal. She shouldn't have asked.

"Can I…show you?"

Katara started slightly, looking over at him. He was watching her, his eyes nervous and uncertain. She saw just a hint of fear in his eyes. What was he afraid of? What he wanted to show her…or the fact that this just might be his last day with her? Or maybe it was a combination of both…

"Katara?"

She remembered suddenly that he had asked her a question, and she had yet to answer it. His nervousness seemed to redouble at this. She gave him a reassuring smile and said softly, "Of course."

He gave her a gentle smile, his gray eyes shining out at her. Then, before he could talk himself out of it or she could react, he leaned in and kissed her.

Katara blinked in surprise. His lips were soft, and his kiss was gentle. Her heart gave an odd flutter. She allowed her eyes to drift shut, slowly lifting her arms and settling them around his shoulders. She leaned into the kiss, threading her fingers through his soft black hair while he reached out and pulled her closer.

They separated, smiling at each other, and in that moment the world disappeared. There was no Fire Nation, no invasion, no blood-red sunrise, no glittering water, no Ozai, no fear. There was just the two of them, lost in each others eyes and enjoying every instant of it.

Slowly, Aang reached forward and caught a lock of her softly shining hair, tucking it gently behind her ear. "There," he grinned. "Now I'm ready for the end of the world."

It was such a strange statement, and at any other time Katara would have found it disturbing or upsetting. Instead, she gave him a small smile, reaching out and pulling him against her before whispering, "You know, I think I am, too."


End file.
